


Cover Art for Telling Secrets

by SevenCorvus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for LindaO's Telling Secrets for the Person of Interest Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Telling Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Telling Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968137) by [LindaO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaO/pseuds/LindaO). 



[](http://s955.photobucket.com/user/SevenCorvus/media/Person%20of%20Interest/CoverArtforlindao3_zps20da5676.png.html)


End file.
